


Wanted

by Red0313



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on an airplane, while Stewardesses keep hitting on Mulder. What will Scully do?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Wanted

Alright, so I got really bored, and I decided to make another Jealousy FanFiction. Its set around season six, as always. So, enjoy and please let me know what your thoughts are. I am free to suggestions as well.

——————————————————————————

I wasn't thrilled to be in my current location, but what was I really going to do about it? Mulder had presented me with the option of either chasing a lead with him, or I could stay home and patiently wait to hear back from him. I knew I couldn't sit around calmly and wait. I would be worried half to death. I would rather go with him, watching his back, not sitting at home eating ice cream, trying to relieve my stress. I was just pleased that he had invited me instead of ditching me. Lately he has been a bit more considerate towards my feelings. I feel as if we are moving forward, almost as if we are finally crossing that line.

Anyway, my current situation. I am on an airplane. I hate airplanes. It may be quicker than driving, but I don't exactly love the thought of being thousands of feet in the air, trusting an unknown pilot to steer us to our destination. It's one thing when Mulder drives. He may be a careless driver, but I trust him. I know him. I don't know the pilot. For all I know, he could be off his rocker and an alcoholic. Okay, that was a bit farfetched, but you get my point.

Another thing about planes that I hate: stewardesses. Don't get me wrong, I am a feminist. I don't hate them for their beauty, occupation, or anything juvenile like that. I hate them, because they are all over Mulder. My Mulder, in fact.

Maybe he technically isn't mine but close enough. We pretty much belonged to one another. We spent so much time together than we became co-dependent. We are always at each others beck and call, that if another person were to enter our lives, it would cause a chemical imbalance. It would ruin everything. Nobody could ever understand or accept our friendship. In fact, I am almost certain it is more than a friendship. Neither of us will admit it, but silently we have agreed that there is no room for another human being in our lives. I think we had made that perfectly clear when Diana Fowley decided to make an appearance. I raised a little hell and Mulder took it as a hint that he should back off, or else I would back off. In whole, he chose me over her, and I was giddy. I kept my cool, but it was pretty clear that I had a claim. He claimed me every time he placed a possessive hand on my lower back.

"Scully, you are lucky thought bubbles don't appear above your head," he interrupts my thoughts.

"You don't know what I am thinking, Mulder," I shot back.

"I have a general idea. Those facial expressions you are making aren't helping your cause either."

I grumble. I knew sometimes I would get so lost in thought that I would start making faces. My thoughts at the time weren't too kind. I could only guess how many dirty looks I was spouting out. My guess was about five different ones. One for each flight attendant that looked at Mulder.

"Sorry, I will try to tone it down a bit," I reply, guiltily.

Just then Ms. Congeniality walks up to Mulder. He was sitting next to the window, leaving me in the middle seat, with the right seat unoccupied. Thus, the overly happy flight attendant had to reach and talk past me. It was annoying, to say the least. Each time she did it, I brushed it off, but I was getting irritated.

"Hey, Handsome," she cooed, "you're looking thirsty. Would you like something to drink," she batted her lashes, rolled her eyes at me, and looked back at Mulder, expecting an answer.

"Actually, can we get two diet cokes," he replied, sweetly. "Oh, is one of those for me," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I would say the answer to that is pretty obvious, but I will let you decide," I unconsciously chime in. Immediately after I say it, I realize I had spoken my thoughts. I look over at Mulder, and I silently apologize. I look back at her, and her eyes hold extreme fury. She was about to wreak havoc on my soul.

"Oh, I just assumed you two were unfortunately seated next to one another. I had no idea you two were acquaintances," she casually says. To a man, this would have been the most innocent apology. To a woman, this was a backhanded apology.

"Well, that's what you get for assuming," I say, and I want to continue, but Mulder rests a hand on my thigh. He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Anyway, I will be right back with your beverages," she informs us.

She was such an air head. I couldn't believe her. If Mulder and I didn't know each other, wouldn't I be sitting in the open seat. She knew very well we were closer than acquaintances. When she described our relationship as something so mundane, I almost lost it. I was surprised that Mulder didn't say anything.

"Don't look at me like that, Mulder. She was clearly out of line, not to mention very unprofessional," I defend myself.

"Scully, I completely agree with you. But, you were a bit out of line yourself," he says hesitantly, obviously nervous I would bite his head off.

"Hardly. I was merely informing her that her assumptions were inaccurate. Thanks for backing me up, by the way," I snap.

"Why, you had it all handled. I was rooting for you the whole time," he states, proudly. "I think you are kind of cute all wound up and jealous," he sneaks in.

"Mulder, don't even go there," I warn him. I was not ready to start a deep conversation in public, on a plane, with my anger evident.

"Alright, Scully, deny it all you want," he declared.

Damn straight I was going to deny it. I was not the kind of woman to get jealous over another woman, especially that kind. The kind of woman who pretends to be an idiot, so that a man will think she is incompetent and come to her rescue. No. That was not me. I was always raised to speak my mind, be independent, and never make myself look stupid for a man's sake. In the end, a true man would respect that. Which is probably why Mulder and I are perfect for each other.

Sure, he likes the fake airhead type. He likes to flirt with them, but he would never date one of them. Mulder is too intelligent to date someone who could not hold a conversation with him. I was not insecure with our relationship. I knew we were stable. I knew he wanted me, as I wanted him. But that didn't mean I was okay with girls encroaching on my territory. I mean, come on!

Just as I was coming off my adrenaline rush, another blonde bimbo came over. Apparently, the stewardess I told off, was too intimidated that she wasn't going to bring our drinks over.

"Sarah was a bit busy, so I told her I would bring you your drinks," she gazed over at Mulder the whole time. "She assured me that there was a cute guy over here, so it would be worth my time. She was not kidding either," she cooed.

Mulder loosened his tie, obviously uncomfortable, expecting me to lash out again. I wasn't going to yell, I was going to play their game. I mean, why not. I wasn't going to see these girls ever again. So I gave it my best shot.

"Yeah, he's definitely a catch," I said, laced with sarcasm. She nodded her head at me, getting the point.

I didn't want to be fake. I hated being something I wasn't. When she walked away, Mulder looked over at me, laughing.

"Scully, your little pants are going to catch on fire," he smirked.

"Mulder, I am wearing a skirt," I stated.

"Dear Diary, today Scully admitted that she has a crush on me," he said, speaking to his self.

"Mulder, shut up. I did not admit anything. I was just trying to brush her off. She's lucky I didn't actually say what I really wanted to!"

"Oh, I would have to agree. I saw your face!"

Mulder was having way too much fun with this situation. I was over it before it even started. I was getting sleepy. All the adrenaline was making me crash.

"We still have another hour. I think I am going to take a nap."

"Okay, sleep tight. I'll be here when you wake up," he announces.

I started to doze off, and I felt my head hit Mulder's shoulder. I was too tired to do anything about it. I just let it happen. If anything, it would give those girls a hint.

I was awoken from my slumber by a voice. I didn't open my eyes, not quite ready to wake yet. I heard a man talking to Mulder. He sounded a bit older. I couldn't be too sure though.

"I've been watching you two. She's a bit of a fire cracker. You've got your hands full," he stated. I felt Mulder chuckle.

"I know. I secretly enjoy it. If she knew, she'd kill me," he said sheepishly. He was right, too!

"You know those girls are toying with her," he asked.

"Really," Mulder questioned. He sounded surprised.

"They may think you are cute. The first one really wanted you, but when she told the blonde, they formed a game plan. They were trying to get back at your girl. From the looks of it, they won."

"No. Not Scully. She doesn't play those games. She knows I am only interested in her," Mulder confesses.

"How long have you two been together?"

"It's been about six years."

"How long have you loved her," the older man asks. My ears perked up. I was wide awake now.

"I don't know. I guess I always have."

"Don't mess that up, Son."

"Trust me, it's the one thing I won't mess up!"

Just then, the pilot announced our destination was close. We were to prepare for landing. I waited for Mulder to shake me awake before I made an attempt to move. I felt him nudge my shoulder and brush my hair behind my ear.

"Scully, wake up. We are almost there," he whispered in my ear gently.

"Mmmhm, I'm awake. I'm awake," I repeated.

"You were out for the count. I think you even drooled a little on my shoulder," he teased.

"Oh, sorry. I was pretty tired," I flushed red.

"Not a problem. I will send you the dry cleaning bill," he joked.

I shot him a dirty look and he chuckled. I felt the plane touch ground and it caught me off guard. I grasped Mulder's arm, and he looked at me. He was about to tease me, but I shot him a look. When the plane stopped and we were all released, I went for my bag, but realized I was too short to reach it. A man behind me, not at all hard on the eyes, came to my rescue. If that's what you want to call it.

"Let me help you with that," he said, grabbing my bag. "I was noticing you. I hope you don't find that creepy. But, if your friend ditches you for the blond stewardess, feel free to contact me. I would love to grab a drink," he said, handing me his card. I smiled at him.

"I appreciate the offer, but we are together," I proudly stated. After hearing Mulder's declaration, I felt that it was appropriate.

He looks over at Mulder and quickly apologizes. "I am sorry, buddy. I had no idea. Please accept my apology," he puts his hand out.

I was concerned Mulder was going to break it, but he surprised me. He reached out and grabbed his hand, shook it, and accept the apology like a gentlemen.

"Not to worry, it happens frequently. Thank you for retrieving her bag."

I was in awe. What the hell was going on? Was I still sleeping? I pinched myself just to make sure. I was definitely awake. I must be in an alternate universe. I just told a stranger Mulder and I were a couple, and Mulder didn't tell off this stranger for hitting on me.

"Come on, Mulder. We have to get off the plane," I grab his hand. He releases it, instead throwing it around my shoulder, pulling me into him.

We stepped on the plane, partners, and we walked off as a couple. I suppose I couldn't hate air plane rides as much anymore. Not if things like this kept happening.

Let me know your thoughts.

RED


End file.
